


Control It

by clarkesbobbies



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Desperation Kink, F/F, G!p Lexa
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-05 21:09:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6723523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clarkesbobbies/pseuds/clarkesbobbies





	Control It

Clarke is waiting for Lexa at their lockers. Lexa is never late; Clarke wonders if something is wrong. She sees Lexa walking down the crowded hallway, trying to get through the sea of teenagers. 

"I'm sorry, Clarke. Mrs. Perry held me after class," Lexa says to Clarke, who is trying not to be mad. 

"Why did she keep you after class? Did you get in trouble?" Clarke asks mockingly.

"No.." Lexa says. "She was worried about me apparently. Because she saw me sort of bouncing around in my desk... I haven't been able to keep still since you made me chug that last water in 5th period."

Clarke's face immediately lights up. Then it changes. "You didn't go to the bathroom, did you?"

"No, of course not, Clarke. I know how this works. Speaking of which, it is getting harder to hold in because she held me after class for so long. Our schedule is way off, so can we hurry up?" Lexa says to Clarke who is enjoying every bit of seeing Lexa like this. Lexa isn't usually assertive like this, but holding in pee brings it out in her, and Clarke loves it. 

"Yeah, sure. Are you still able to drive us to my house, or should I drive?" Clarke asks Lexa, in a teasing tone but also seriously.

"I can still drive Clarke," Lexa replies, not wanting to seem too useless. 

~~~

Lexa is in the driver's seat while Clarke keeps an eye on her from the passenger seat. Lexa can see Clarke staring at her through her peripheral and she tries to stop squirming around, trying to fight off the urge to piss her pants right there. 

"Lexa, I can drive if you need me to. I don't think it's safe for you to be driving in this condition," Clarke says with a smirk on her face.

"Clarke, I am fine. You can stop asking to drive."

"Okay, if you are so fine, then I bet you can drink another water bottle right now?"

Lexa's face changes. She didn't realize Clarke had more bottles of water. "You have more?" Lexa asked Clarke, losing the confidence that she had before. 

"Of course I do, Lex. I wouldn't want to leave you empty handed. So since you're so fine, why don't you drink another bottle?' Clarke says as she pulls out a water bottle from her bag. Lexa looks at the bottle and back at the road. She pulls over to the curb and puts the car in park. 

"Fine, I'll drink it," Lexa says as she reaches for the bottle. She opens it up and starts chugging. Clarke can't help but smile. She knows that Lexa is about to burst, but she is still willing to drink another bottle. As Lexa finishes off the bottle of water, Clarke gives her a kiss on the cheek. 

Lexa begins to put the car in drive as Clarke stops her and says, "Wait, Lex, let me drive. I really don't think you should be driving like this." Lexa reluctantly agrees and switches places with Clarke. Clarke begins to drive, and she turns down Madison St when she should have gone straight. 

"Where are you going?" Lexa asks Clarke.

"Oh, I think we'll take the long way. I want to see you squirm."

Lexa pouts and slouches in her seat. "Claaarke please," she groans out. 

"It's just a little detour, you'll be fine."

~~~

"Clarke, it's been twenty minutes. Where the hell are you going? I don't think I can take it much longer. My bladder is about to burst!" Lexa complains to Clarke.

Clarke looks over to Lexa who looks as though she is in pain. She enjoys when Lexa has discomfort, but she doesn't want her to be in pain. "Okay, how about I give you a hand job, that should help, right? I heard that sex or thinking about sex or something makes you need to pee less. So let's try that, okay?" Clarke pulls over and puts the car in park. Lexa wasn't going to turn down a hand job from Clarke, she was too good at giving them. Lexa pulls down her pants, a little too quickly, but she needed some relief. Clarke chuckles to herself and reaches over to Lexa's white calvins. She slides her hand under the gray waistband and begins to rub Lexa's dick slowly and softly, not wanting to hurt Lexa who was in enough pain as it is. Once she feels Lexa's dick begin to harden, she slides Lexa's boxer briefs down to her lower thighs, allowing Lexa's member to flap out. 

"Thank you for doing this Clarke. I know that you don't like when I relieve myself until you tell me to, but I honestly couldn't take it anymore."

"Shhh, just enjoy it, Lex," Clarke continues to stroke Lexa's dick. She moves her hand up and down, and twists as she goes. She makes sure to spit in her hands every so often so the friction isn't uncomfortable for Lexa. But Lexa is far from uncomfortable. She completely forgot that she needed to pee. She is moaning with her eyes closed and her head leaning against the headrest. And then all of a sudden, Clarke just stops. 

"What are you doing?" Lexa asks Clarke, trying not to sound rude. 

"Looks like you're not in pain anymore and that was the goal. You don't get to come until I say that you can. I'm in charge here," Clarke replies to Lexa in an unwavering tone. Lexa is disappointed, but also a little turned on. Clarke pulls away from the curb and starts to drive again. 

"Are we headed home now?" Lexa asks, trying not to sound too desperate. 

"Yes, we are about ten minutes from my house," Clarke says as Lexa is just trying to focus on not peeing herself.

As Clarke is driving, the car begins to slow down. "Fuck," Clarke mutters under her breath. 

"What are you doing? I thought you said we could go home now. This isn't funny Clarke, I really have to go." 

"It's not me, Lex. The car is out of gas. Looks like it'll be longer than ten minutes before we get home," Clarke says, trying to sound more disappointed than she was. Lexa grumbles. There is no way she is going to make it now. 

"Okay, well then I might have to pee in one of the water bottles," Lexa says as she is squirming around in her seat. 

"No, you can control it. It's all in your mind, Lex. Just tell yourself you don't have to go and you'll be fine," Clarke replies. 

"I think that is a little bit easier said than done, Clarke. I can't just get rid of the pressure in my bladder."

"Okay, well we better start walking, since staying here and arguing about it isn't gonna make it go away," Clarke says as she gets out of the car. Lexa follows and steps onto the sidewalk. She begins to walk, but comes to a stop. 

"Woah, it hurts to walk," Lexa says as Clarke slows down and looks back. "I don't think I can."

"Well, what do you want to do? Just call my mom and have her come pick us up?" Clarke says, disappointed.

"I'm really sorry Clarke, but if we are gonna walk, then I have to pee in a bush or something, but I know that that would ruin the point of us going back to your house anyways. So I can try to hold it till your mom gets here, and she can drive us to your house and you can do whatever you want to me."

"Okay, fine," Clarke says, and they lay down on the lawn next to the sidewalk of the house that they are parked in front of. Clarke calls her mom and asks to be picked up. After Clarke hangs up the phone, she looks over to Lexa, who is asleep on the grass. She doesn't want to wake her, so she closes her eyes too. 

~~~

Lexa wakes up to a warm feeling on her legs. "Fuck. God dammit," she mumbles under her breath, trying not to wake Clarke who would be so disappointed if she saw. But Clarke heard her and looks over. She sees Lexa's wet pants. 

"What happened?"

"I had a dream that your mom picked us up and we were at your house and you let me pee, and so... I went pee. Clarke, I am so sorry. I was really trying to hold it for you until we got to your house," Lexa says with an apologetic look. 

"Lexa, don't apologize, you held it for so long. You did so good, baby, I love you," Clarke says to Lexa, who won't even look up at Clarke. 

"I couldn't even hold it. What kind of idiot pees their pants?" Lexa says, still avoiding eye contact.

"Lex, babe, look at me," Clarke says as she places her index finger under Lexa's chin and pushes up, revealing Lexa's embarrassed face. "You are not an idiot. You are a good girlfriend who was trying to hold in your pee for me, and you did a really good job. Today, our schedule was messed up because of Mrs. Peters, and the car running out of gas, so it was harder, but now we know how to prepare for next time. You were so good baby. I love you so much for trying your best." She leans over and gives Lexa a kiss. "Now, let me call my mom and tell her that she can go back to work. I doubt you want her to see you like this. Let's walk home and get you cleaned up, and then we can have some fun, okay?"

Lexa really did feel better after Clarke's speech. And she was also relieved to have the pee out of her, finally.


End file.
